The Horror of the Woods
I woke up gasping, as if I had a nightmare. I glanced around my surroundings and noticed I was still in my car. "Maybe I should go and check on my friends…" I pondered. I had come to the park with eight of my friends last night and as it got late, we decided to sleep here. I sat up and clambered out of the car, drowsy still until I noticed a flickering light in the distance. Curiosity got the better of me and I started walking towards it. The flickering light turned out to be a flare inside a small canoe. Inside the canoe beside the flare, was a small note. I bent to pick it up, and noticed the ominous writing all over it. I read it over quietly out loud. "Can't run." What does that mean? The page also had a strange drawing in the corner. It was a tall man in all black with no facial features. Shrugging it off, I ignored it. I began to walk around and ignored the eerie feeling of being watched. Instead of worrying, I began to walk along the sandy beachside with crashing waves slowing to a roll at my feet. I paused every once in a while to the listen for any noise, for the eerie feeling of being followed was still very present in my mind. The dark blue lake shone silver from the light of the full moon, reflecting down in entrancing shimmers. I stood for a minute and enjoyed the beauty. I had no idea this would be my last glimpse of the beautiful scene. I whirled around at the sound of crunching leaves, only to be confronted by the strange man in the picture. Now viewing him in person I saw horrifying features right before my vision filled with static and I was blinded. I stumbled, taken down by the sudden assault on my senses, crumbling in pain as I heard blood curdling screams in the distance as if someone was being tortured. I soon realized the screams were my own. Clamping my mouth shut I heard my blood roaring past my ears as if it was on fire, coming to a boiling point. Then all of it disappeared. I slowly opened my eyes to no longer see a man, let alone any living creature. I slowly tried to understand what had just happened to all of my senses and was brought back to the man. He had no face, white and blank as a sheet of paper. He wore a jet black suit accompanied by a blood red tie. As I had made a mental note of, I had noticed he had some sort of tail or tails. As I looked at him they posed in an offense position as if to attack. Had that been what had caused my senses to lose control? I pushed the thoughts out of my mind knowing I had to find my friends before he, or it, got to them. If any of this was real at least. It sounded so crazy, fictional that I must be dreaming or delirious from lack of sleep. I had woke up in the middle of the night. So it was obviously me seeing things. I shook my head to try and clear the sleep I couldn't feel. I continued to trudge forward and hope that my friends were okay. As I walked along in the dark and treacherous forest I came across a huge concrete pipe that acted as a tunnel. I stared to the other side seeing nothing but the light of the moon at the end. My gut was screaming at me not to go another step and run back and hide in the car, but I pushed the feeling down. I took a courageous step forward in to the dark of the tunnel. After taking a few steps I started to hear giggles. I stopped and listened for the giggles again, only to hear my own blood start to rush as fear swam in my eyes. I took yet another step. This time I saw something moving at the end of the tunnel. At that my heart leapt into my throat and my blood went cold. Was it that man we saw earlier? I brushed it aside as me just being paranoid. I continued through the pipe. When I finally reached the end, I saw a man sitting in a corner rocking and giggling. I asked if he was okay. The only reply I got was more hysterical giggles and the man turning to look at me. I saw to my horror the features of this stout man was self-inflicted. He had black hair that was fried to a crisp, along with a smile carved into a face that was bleached white. He had a white sweatshirt that was covered in blood, with leggings to match. I saw in his pocket the handle of a butcher knife. He giggled even more when I backed up a step from him. He started to advance towards me while drawing a 6 inch butcher knife. Finally the man spoke. "I…want…you to go to SLEEP." He drew out the word sleep as if he had another meaning. He wanted me to sleep. Forever. I quickly looked around for a route to safety. The only route was behind him. I thought this over when suddenly he dashed at me, roaring with hysterical giggles and laughs as he chased me. I ran as fast as I could, only hearing giggles filling my ears and clouding my mind. I tried to make a plan besides just run for he would surely catch me as he already was gaining on me. Then it hit me. My car. I could hide in my car. It would at least give me some sort of protection, but would never stop this mad man. He would never stop. I continued to run not noticing the giggles had stopped and the smashing of feet on the ground had stopped behind me. I ran into my car and slammed the door shut and locked it. As if I had gotten far too tired from running, I eventually dozed off. I was running and all I heard was the hysterical giggles following me down the endless path through the woods with depths hiding horrible monsters awaiting my death. I awoke with a start at the sound of screaming and realized the screams were my own. It was a dream. I could only wonder about what it would be like to die but I shouldn't think of that right now. My friends need my help. But I am still was clueless about their location. I was sure that we said to stay in our cars for the night but my friends, being as stupid as they are, probably dared each other to sleep outside. They were always stupid but hilarious. I continued to sit and remember until I heard it. The giggles. They were everywhere. Surrounding me and enveloping me in a sense of hopelessness as I was drowned in the desire to give up. I quickly gathered myself and fought off the feeling. I silently opened the car door and listened. All I heard was the wind whispering to me. I continued to slowly creep out of my car. I decided to go into the forest. This was a park after all. It had to have some sort of building for staff or activities. I slowly walked along the path until I saw it. A building in the distance. I began to run towards it then thought I better not. I wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention. I started to creep through the woods until I heard a sound similar to someone eating. I stopped in an instant as something dripped onto my head. I slowly reached up and grabbed it to see what it was. It was a hunk of flesh. I almost screamed in terror until I remembered the mad killer lose in the forest. I looked up only to be meet with a creature of small stature. It had black wings and a skeleton face. It had 6 inch claws which held what looked like a human arm. Or what was left of it. His jaws dripped with blood as he stared into my eyes, as if judging me. I was absolutely paralyzed be fear until I saw his claws surging at my arm and I quickly ducked, his claws swiping at empty air as I sprinted towards the building. I never even saw the man with the black hoodie slow walking in front of me. He hadn't seen me either until I ran into his back. I fell over with a gasp as the creatures claws flew over my face and almost struck the man I had run into if not for his lightning fast movements. He quickly dodged to the left and swung his knife straight towards my chest. I rolled to the side and the knife sunk into the ground. At this the man started laughing. "Good job. Not many can survive an attack from two creepypasta monsters at once. Consider yourself lucky. This time I won't miss." He swiftly ripped his knife from the ground and hurtled it at me. I jumped up and ran towards the building, the knife whisking past me. I ran all the way to the building and slammed the iron doors behind me. I ran down the hall way and turned left. I slowed down to throw them off. I looked around at the different doors and choose the one at the far left. I quietly opened the door only to be confronted with a horrifying site. Bodies hung from every wall, dripping with fresh blood. In the middle of the room sat a girl with a white hoodie covered in blood. She had a machete strapped to her lag and one in the pile of bodies surrounding her. She saw me and slowly got up. She walked with elegance, taking care with every step. And from her surroundings she was an elegant killer as well. She continued to walk towards me advancing at a steady pace. She quickly pulled her machete from its place on her leg. Now sprinting at me she started screaming, "DON'T GO TO SLEEP OR YOU WILL NEVER WAKE UP!" Now laughing as she screamed for my death I ran as fast as I could out of the building, ramming through the iron doors and barreling out into the open air. I was confronted with the stout creature flying into the building, the man glancing in my direction and starting his giggle. His laughing stopped as the woman walked out. They locked eyes for seconds before running across the clearing and clashing blades as they fought. All that was heard as they fought was giggles, yelling, and the clashing of metal. I almost didn't notice the tall man slowly emerge from the woods. He started to head straight for the two fighting killers. I had forgotten the effect of looking at the man. My vision suddenly blurred and my ears filled with static as I looked away clapping my mouth shut. I opened my eyes to see the man pull apart the two killers and scowled them. "Jane, Jeff, stop this childish fighting. Rake, stop playing hide and eat. The human has seen too much. I am surprised that you haven't killed him Jeff. I thought that you were more skilled than this. Well see if you can clean this up. This is your last chance." Category:Dreams/Sleep